Thankfulness
by Tenshi 39
Summary: no summary. Jungsoo-Henry Fanfiction


**_THANKFULNESS_**

**_[OneShot]_**

**_©Sansan Kurai_**

**_2014_**

* * *

**AN : ****_setelah sekian lama saya muncul dengan fanfic yang berchapter, saya akhirnya bisa membuat sebuah OneShot. Walau hanya seperti ini, saya harap ini dapat menjadi santapan kalian dikala senggang. Ini hanya sepenggal kisah sederhana antara saya dengan adik saya. entah kenapa tiba-tiba saya sangat merindukan sang adik yang ada jauh disana. dan itu kembali mengingatkan saya akan kenangan-kenangan saya dengannya, belum lagi saat perpisahan itu dia benar-benar menangis dan membuat hati saya hancur.  
Ahh.. sudahlah.. silahkan dinikmati.. semoga berkenan._**

* * *

**_Jungsoo, Henry_**

_**©SM Entertainment**_

_**~Brother Story~**_

* * *

_"Hyung janjikan tak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Henry._

_"Iya, Hyung janji padamu," jawab Jungsoo sembari tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Henry pelan. Henry memejamkan mata sembari menikmati sentuhan tangan Jungsoo dikepalanya._

_"Aku akan membenci Hyung jika Hyung sampai meninggalkanku!" rajuk Henry saat Jungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya dikepala Henry. Jungsoo nampak terkejut mendengar rajukan dari sang adik, namun akhirnya ia tertawa pelan sembari kembali mengusap kepala Henry._

_"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Henry.." batin Jungsoo._

_._

_"Hyung.. hoaaammmm... kenapa pulang malam lagi?" tanya Henry sembari menguap lebar._

_Jungsoo yang baru saja pulang kerja pun tersenyum lembut lalu segera menghampiri sang adik yang kini tengah duduk di sofa sembari memeluk boneka beruangnya. Ia terlihat sudah sangat mengantuk._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam? Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kamarmu dan tidur?" tanya Jungsoo. Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sebal Jungsoo._

_"Aku kan ingin menunggu Hyung pulang, memang tidak boleh?"_

_"Hahaha.. bukannya tidak boleh.." tawa Jungsoo pelan. "Kau lelah dan sudah mengantuk seperti ini. Hyung tak ingin kau sakit. Jadi, lain kali kau tak usah menunggu Hyung pulang ya.."_

_"Tidak mau!" geleng Henry. "Pokoknya aku akan tidur jika Hyung sudah sampai di rumah!"_

_"Kau akan sakit nanti," ucap Jungsoo. "Apa kau ingin membuat Hyung khawatir?"_

_"Tapi.."_

_"Ssssttttt... tidak ada tapi-tapian.." putus Jungsoo sembari meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir mungil Henry. "Sekarang cepat masuk ke kamar dan tunggulah disana. Akan Hyung buatkan susu coklat panas untukmu."_

_"Susu coklat panas? Baiiikkkkk!" seru Henry dan ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya sembari menyeret boneka beruangnya. Jungsoo hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah adiknya._

_._

_"Kau mau es krim?" tawar Jungsoo. Mata Henry nampak berbinar dan ia pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Jungsoo nampak tersenyum melihatnya. "Tunggu disini sebentar."_

_Jungsoo meninggalkan Henry sejenak di depan sebuah mini market. Selang beberapa menit, Jungsoo pun keluar dari mini market sembari membawa es krim di masing-masing tangannya._

_"Es kriiimmmm!" seru Henry sembari menerima uluran es krim dari Jungsoo. Jungsoo tertawa pelan melihat tingkah adiknya, belum lagi saat melihat Henry yang segera membuka bungkus es krim yang ada ditangannya._

_"Kenapa kau jadi suka sekali es krim? Bukankah kau tidak terlalu menyukainya?" tanya Jungsoo sembari membuka bungkus es krim yang ada ditangannya._

_"Hyung yang selalu mentraktirku es krim setiap awal bulan atau akhir bulan seperti ini," jawab Henry. "Itu yang membuatku menyukai es krim."_

_"Lain kali harus Henry yang mentraktir Hyung.. bagaimana?" tanya Jungsoo. Henry nampak terdiam sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan Jungsoo pun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kenapa?"_

_"Karena aku tak akan pernah mau mentraktir Hyung... weeeekkkkk..."_

_Henry memeletkan lidahnya pada Jungsoo dan kelakuan Henry membuat Jungsoo gemas. Jungsoo pun segera mencubit pipi Henry pelan dan kelakuannya itu membuat Henry tertawa keras._

_._

_"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya Hyung tidak boleh pergi!" teriak Henry._

_"Henry.. tolong dengarkan Hyung dulu.." pinta Jungsoo sembari berlutut dihadapan sang adik. Namun Henry memalingkan wajahnya, seakan tak ingin melihat wajah Jungsoo. Hati Jungsoo sakit saat melihat sikap Henry padanya. Selama ini Henry tak pernah seperti ini padanya._

_"Henry.. jangan seperti ini.. Hyung-mu harus pergi karena perusahaan yang menyuruhnya untuk ke luar kota," jelas Ibu yang kini berdiri disisi Jungsoo. Jungsoo melirik Ibunya sekilas lalu kembali lagi ke Henry._

_"Henry.." panggil Jungsoo pelan._

_"Pokoknya aku tidak mau Hyung pergi!" tegas Henry sembari mencengkeram erat boneka beruangnya._

_"Hyung tidak pergi untuk selamanya, Hyung akan kembali.." ucap Jungsoo. "Jadi.. jangan seperti ini Henry.."_

_"Jika kau harus pergi, pergilah! Tak usah pikirkan anak itu!" ujar Ayah tegas._

_"Henry.. Hyung mohon.." Jungsoo menggenggam tangan Henry erat, berusaha untuk tak mendengarkan apa kata sang Ayah. Sedangkan kini yang dilakukan Henry hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau akan membuat semua ini menjadi semakin berat.." bisik Jungsoo._

_"Hyung janji akan kembali kan?" tanya Henry sembari menatap Jungsoo dengan matanya yang sudah basah karena air mata. Melihat itu, hati Jungsoo mencelos. Ditariknya Henry kedalam dekapannya dan dipelukanya Henry dengan erat._

_"Hyung janji.." angguk Jungsoo. "Hyung akan kembali dan mengunjungimu.."_

_Henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan erat Jungsoo._

_._

Jungsoo mendesah keras di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Ia kini tengah merebahkan diri diranjang. Melepas lelah dan juga penat setelah seharian ini berkutat dengan berbagai macam laporan perusahaan. Jungsoo memijit pelipisnya pelan saat pening kembali menyerang. Ia benar-benar lelah.

Mata Jungsoo sedang akan terpejam saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan malas diambilnya ponsel yang berada disisi ranjangnya.

_1 New Message_

Jungsoo membuka pesan itu dan ia tersenyum lembut saat membaca pesan singkat itu.

_'Hyung.. kau sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu.'_

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Henry.." gumam Jungsoo sembari mengetiknya diponsel. "Hyung sedang istirahat. Kau sedang apa? Sudah makan? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Sesaat Jungsoo terdiam saat akan mengirimkan pesan itu. Namun akhirnya ia menghapus apa yang sudah diketiknya itu. Ia menekan-nekan ponselnya sejenak lalu memposisikan ponsel itu ditelinganya. Terdengar nada dering beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya orang diseberang menerima panggilan itu.

"_Hyuuuuunnggggggggg_!" Jungsoo menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan yang cukup keras keluar dari _speaker_. "_Kenapa tak pernah lagi menghubungiku! Hyung jahat! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Hyung bodoh!"_

Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar ocehan itu. Ia kembali memposisikan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"Maaf Henry sudah membuatmu khawatir.. Hyung benar-benar sibuk dan tak ada waktu untuk menghubungimu," jawab Jungsoo pelan. "Tapi, sekarang kau sudah mendengar suara Hyung, kan? Kau tidak usah khawatir.. Hyung baik-baik saja kok.."

"_Iya.. tapi aku masih merindukanmu Hyung_.." Terdengar suara Henry yang merajuk diseberang sana. "_Kapan Hyung kembali? Ini sudah 8 bulan sejak terakhir kali Hyung pulang.. Apa Hyung tak merindukanku? Apa Hyung sudah melupakanku?"_

"Bukan seperti itu Henry.." jelas Jungsoo. "Hyung tak bisa pulang seenaknya. Lagi pula pekerjaan Hyung juga cukup banyak disini. Hyung tak bisa meninggalkan semua ini.."

_"Tapi buktinya Hyung bisa meninggalkanku_!"

Kembali, Jungsoo bisa mendengar suara Henry yang merajuk dan Jungsoo pun tersenyum.

"Siapa bilang Hyung meninggalkanmu?" tanya Jungsoo. "Jika Hyung meninggalkanmu, Hyung tak akan pernah menghubungimu lagi.. Hyung tak akan mau berbicara denganmu lagi.. Hyung tak mau mengenalmu lagi.. Apa Hyung seperti itu? Atau kau ingin Hyung seperti itu?"

"_TIDAAAAAKKKKKK!" teriak Henry dari seberang dan membuat Jungsoo kembali menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Aku benar-benar akan membenci Hyung jika Hyung sampai melupakanku!"_

"Kau tahukan kalau Hyung sangat menyayangimu?" tanya Jungsoo. "Hyung tak akan pernah melupakanmu.. Hyung akan selalu mengingatmu karena hanya Henry-lah penyemangat Hyung.."

"_Benarkah?"_

"Iya," angguk Jungsoo. "Maka dari itu, Henry harus jadi anak baik dan mendengar apa kata Ayah dan Ibu.. Mengerti?"

"_Siap_!" seru Henry.

Jungsoo terkikik geli saat mendengar seruan Henry diseberang sana. Setelah bercakap-cakap lagi selama beberapa menit, Jungsoo pun memutus percakapan itu lalu meletakkan ponselnya. Jungsoo kembali mendesah pelan namun senyum kini menghiasi bibirnya.

Jungsoo benar-benar bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Henry yang selalu bisa membuat semangatnya kembali naik. Henry selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan sejenak segala masalah yang tengah dihadapinya dipekerjaan.

Dan karena itulah, Jungsoo berjanji untuk membahagiakan sang adik yang selalu membantunya disaat-saat sulit. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk Henry asalkan Henry bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan Henry akan menjadi kebahagiaannya juga.

**~FIN~**


End file.
